Intraoral imaging is relied upon to provide useful information for the detection of caries and other dental conditions. A number of intraoral cameras have been developed for use by the dental practitioner or technologist, allowing an image of a patient's mouth to be readily obtained, displayed, and recorded.
One problem with conventional intraoral imaging solutions relates to providing suitable power for the imaging camera and its support circuitry and obtaining the image data in an efficient manner. Because of inherent difficulties in working around the patient and positioning the camera properly with a minimum of patient discomfort, using conventional arrangements of data and power cables can be awkward in practice and can limit the usability of the intra-oral imaging device.
A degree of portability is desirable for moving around the patient and for accessing portions of the mouth at suitable angles for imaging. A battery powered camera that provides wireless transmission has some advantages for portability and size. However, in order to provide video images at a sufficient rate for near “real-time” response, battery power must be maintained at high capacity, which may not be practical for some environments. Keeping a rechargeable battery well charged requires careful attention to detail on the part of the technician and is subject to human error or omission.
Thus, it can be appreciated that while there are some conventional solutions for providing power and obtaining data from an intraoral camera, there is a need for solutions that are suited to the dental office environment.